


Four Months

by sweeterthankarma



Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Vilde Lien Hellerud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “No, let’s do it this way,” Vilde urges, her voice a weak protest. Eva’s nearly on top of her now, using the pressure of both her thigh and her hand between her girlfriend’s legs, but Vilde’s up and moving out from under her like a fish, flipping over onto her stomach and lifting up her hips. “I have a big zit on my face I don’t want you to see.”Eva laughs. “What? No, you don’t!”
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Vilde Lien Hellerud
Series: SKAM Fic Challenge August 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Four Months

**Author's Note:**

> For thirty one days, I'll be writing and posting SKAM fics inspired by the prompts listed [here](https://www.writerswrite.co.za/31-writing-prompts-for-august-2020/). These fics will be anywhere from 100-1,000 words approximately, will be for different characters and relationships, canon and non-canon, within the original Norwegian SKAM universe. All fics will stand alone. Check out the prompt list and let me know if you have any ideas for what you'd like me to write on a specific day!
> 
> Day 6 Prompt: Zit.

“Hey, wait a minute,” Eva says as soon as she and Vilde make it into her bedroom. Vilde flops onto her bed, spreading her arms and legs out and moving against the sheets like she’s making snow angels, and Eva drops down beside her, stops her movements by curling into her side. Her leg hitches over Vilde’s hips, keeps her in position, and Vilde turns her head to look at her. A little smile dances on her lips, one that’s almost always there, especially when Eva is looking at her.

“What?” Vilde replies. 

“Happy four months,” Eva tells her, or rather  _ reminds _ her. Neither of them make a big fuss about anniversaries, especially given how new their relationship is and how long they’ve been friends before it, but they both remember.

Vilde repeats her words, adds a few extra pet names onto the end— _ “babygirl, angel, love”—  _ all jumbled up into one when Eva puts her lips onto hers and makes her speech turn into sighs.

Vilde’s always quick to get out of her clothes and she gets naked in no time, leaving Eva to roam her hand from her sternum to her pelvic bone in one rather rushed motion. There’s a time and a place for slow, almost torturously slow sex, but after the night they spent out at dinner with Noora, Sana, and Chris, Eva figures there’s been enough teasing. Vilde makes it very clear what she wants when Eva’s around,  _ especially  _ when Eva wears that dark color lipstick that’s been painted onto her lips all night— though it’s long gone, kissed away by now.

“No, let’s do it this way,” Vilde urges, her voice a weak protest. Eva’s nearly on top of her now, using the pressure of both her thigh and her hand between her girlfriend’s legs, but Vilde’s up and moving out from under her like a fish, flipping over onto her stomach and lifting up her hips. “I have a big zit on my face I don’t want you to see.”

Eva laughs. “What? No, you don’t!”

“Yes, I do,” Vilde insists. Her voice is muffled by the pillows pressed against her face, just making Eva laugh even harder. She’s adorable, always so cute, but so ridiculous sometimes, too. “You just can’t see it because I have makeup on.”

Eva rolls her eyes and nudges Vilde over onto her back again. She moves languidly, easily at Eva’s suggestion. 

“Vil, I put your makeup on for you. I was this—" she moves in closer so her face is mere inches away from Vilde’s, only for Vilde to squeal and cover her chin with her hand— “close to you when I put on your eyeshadow, so I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Vilde’s hand moves away to reveal a grin, as bright and pearly as the necklace still around her neck, a gift from Eva that she’d gotten last Christmas. 

“Besides,” Eva adds, “I’d love you even if you were covered in zits.”

Vilde makes a face, both disgusted at the prospect and wary of Eva’s devotion. “No, you wouldn’t.”

Eva moves in closer. “Yes, I would. Now come on.” Her hand slips back between Vilde’s sopping thighs, spreading them apart, and she drinks in the sight before her. Vilde’s rose gold eyelids shimmer in the low light when she closes her eyes and lets out a low moan, clearly already persuaded. 

Eva doesn’t even have to say anything more. Vilde’s already clearly gone, long forgotten about her pimple concerns, but just for good measure— just because she can— Eva adds, “I want to see your pretty face when I make you come.”

Vilde gasps the same way that she always does whenever Eva talks dirty to her, acting as if she’s scandalized at the same time she’s clearly turned on beyond belief, and Eva giggles, grins so much it hurts.

“Come on,” she says again, and Vilde does.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> Come say hi at my Tumblr blog [here!](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
